Why should Naruto date Sasuke
by Krystal Angel 17
Summary: Sakura and Sai are having a debate whether Naruto should date Sasuke or not! SasuNaru-ish


Hey guys! ^^

It's me again, this time with a much stupid, random ….thing *laughs*

I just _had_ to write it even tough it _is _100% stupid, but hey … every author must have at least one fic such as this.

As one might guess Naruto's isn't and probably won't ever be mine…so..yea' you get the point..

_Reviews _are very much appreciated and welcomed ^^

~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Why should Naruto date Sasuke?**

~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Come on now! Why not? This is like…every girls dream!"

"Yes, Sakura! Well said. Every _girls_ dream. You are forgetting that Naruto is a _boy"._

"So what? Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love! But, hey, what will a person with zero social skills like you would know? Man…I really don't know how you can stand yourself! Really now!"

"More than an ugly girl like you can! I don't know how you can wonder on the streets without a paper bag on your head! You are really brave! I'll give you credit for that!"

"Insensitive! One of the main reasons you will _never_ get laid!"

"My looks and my hot body are my ticket! You lack in both! "

"Did I mention rude?"

"Well the rude-ass type is always top rated in a manga! So that is also a plus for me and my reputation!"

"Man… You are so not like Naruto-kun who is sweet and gentle and caring! I remember once he had even risked his life for me! Has _anyone_ ever risked his life for you Sai? Eeh??"

"Honestly….no!"

"HA!"

"Because I'm not a weakling like you that needs protection. And that's a fact!"

"This is so a Sasuke-line. Why the hell are you copying it? Can't you have lines of your own for once?"

"I was stating a fact!"

"And that would be?"

"Sasuke is too uptight for his own good! That's one of the main reasons that he isn't right for Naruto-kun."

"Boy, please. That is his trait. He can't live without it".

"That's what I'm talking about. I don't like him. I won't let my cute Naru-dickless-chan date the likes of him."

"I think Sasuke is the perfect choice. He has the looks, the attitude, he has the style and my-gawd he definitively has the body."

"He lacks in character, and emotions. Besides his exterior, there is nothing that relates him to a human being."

"What would _you_ know about emotions?"

"More than he does. I love Naruto and I hate you, thus I have emotions!"

*Twitch* *Twitch*

"Plus, Sasuke is in love with Orochimaru! I won't allow Naruto to have a one-sided love."

"He does not!"

"Certainly not! Then why would he abandon Naruto and go with him?"

"You can't understand the depth of the situation!"

"Whatever! My vote goes on Gaara!"

"Say what?"

"My vote goes on Gaara!"

"Gaara as in the one that uses her sister's eyeliner?"

"He's a much better choice if you ask me! He is _here_ after all!"

"He is creepy, weird, disgusting and he is _not_ here! He lives in Suna and that's three days far from Konoha!"

"Don't call Gaara that! I'm a Gaara fan! See that's why I hate you! Girls are supposed to be more sensitive, you don't even know what this word means!"

"What? Are you calling me insensitive?"

"Pretty much! You ignored Naruto all of his childhood and even when you guys formed a team. It was necessary for Sasuke to leave for you to at least acknowledge his mere presence!"

"Did not! I … I …that's not how it was at all. But what would you know? You weren't with us at that time."

"I heard it from Naruto."

"Oh….you heard! Well…let's leave this topic behind for now. We are talking about the cons and pros of their relationship."

"There are no pros about this. Just cons."

"You are just jealous. Admit it!"

"Why would I ?"

"Because Naruto thinks that Sasuke is better looking, hotter and cooler than you. And I think the same."

"Nonsense!"

"Then why are you starting to fume?"

"Am not!"

"Just think about it. Naruto walking besides Sasuke as his boyfriend would definitely improve his image."

"His image is just fine. It needs none improvement."

"But, it does! Didn't you hear that he has the nine-tailed beast sealed in him ?"

"Your point? That's just an add-on to his charm ."

"Charm? And Naruto? In one sentence? Sasuke and charm in one sentence… that I agree with…"

"You are a Sasuke-crazed fan!"

"Untrue!"

"Saaaaskaaay….like Ouh May Gawd…Saskaaaay! Look this way!!"

"Stop that!"

" Saaaskay…. Yea' you the Sex-on-legs Saaaskay…please notice me!!!"

"Shut up, stupid! At least he has fans compared to you!"

Sai handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"Come to this address, today at midnight, alone and don't make your presence noticed."

"What's this all about? Are you trying to make a pass on me? Because let me tell you – "

"As if ! I just wanna show you how I repay my fans for their support!"

"………."

"What's with all this noise you two?" The teacher said approaching the bench at the end of the class where Sakura and Sai where seated.

"Since class started all I could hear was you guys. Have you finished the assignment already?"

The teacher eyed the computers posted in front of each other.

"Fan Fiction dot net?? What the hell is that???"


End file.
